


дом

by shnaydik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: — Просто… у меня никогда не было своего дома. То есть, — Скорпия растерянно пожимает плечами, — я знаю, что у меня было королевство до Орды. Но у меня — как бы осознающей себя меня — всегда была Орда. Только Орда. А потом неожиданно появилась Яркая Луна, затем Плюмерия... и вы еще говорите, что мне и здесь рады. Это так странно, — она грустно улыбается, — что у меня есть столько чужих королевств, в которых мне рады, а своего — нет.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	дом

**Author's Note:**

> ноэлль в каком-то стриме говорила, что скорпия в будущем скорее всего восстановит зону страха и сделает там свое королевство, ну и вот эта работа — маленькое предположение того, как она могла прийти к этому решению и как боялась, что перфьюму это ранит. я считаю, что их отношения будут странными (может и только поначалу), потому что перфьюма реально влюбчивая, а скорпия реально много думает и переживает обо всем
> 
> я уверена, что скорпия и кастаспелла обязательно бы сдружились, и то, что каста может быть для нее mother figure, которой у нее никогда не было, очень греет мне душу. конечно, с такими проблемами скорпия могла бы пойти и к кому-нибудь из принцесс (и, будь это в каноне, ясен пень она бы к ним пошла, чуть ли не к катре), но для меня это дичь какая-то, поэтому вот так вот. кастаспелла супер
> 
> я не очень знаю лор ши-ры и то, как королевство скорпии было побеждено (вроде ее дед сам сдался? i have no idea), поэтому, если окажется, что я это все придумала, считайте это авторским приколом

Жизнь в Яркой Луне кажется ярким сном, и Скорпия постоянно думает, что вот-вот проснется в своей комнате в Зоне Страха. Вся ее жизнь теперь — что-то невероятное, что-то неизведанное, привносящее новое каждый день, волнующее и открывающее абсолютно все двери; и это так странно — иметь возможность пойти куда угодно без какого-либо приказа, быть действительно нужной кому-то, не понарошку, не для выгоды, не указом и не будучи частью Орды. Это счастье — хотя она поначалу боится таких громких и непривычных слов — почти сбивает ее с ног, но девушка и не против, потому что слишком долго прожила в темноте.

Первое время после войны Скорпия много переживает, и это вполне понятно — скольким дорогим ей людям она успела навредить, будучи под властью Прайма? Сколько царапин она оставила на их телах, сколько раз ударила клешнями или током, как сильно напугала, и как долго они будут оправляться после всего этого? Ей одновременно хорошо и невероятно тоскливо, легко и страшно, так, словно все чувства, что должны были быть в ней все эти годы в Орде, резко вырвались наружу, залили все ее тело и теперь нещадно распирают его, и это тоже странно — как вообще девушка, имеющая практически все для счастья, может чувствовать себя так переполненно? 

Перфьюма предлагает Скорпии вместе с ней вернуться в Плюмерию — девушка хочет показать свой дом и свой народ, их поля, засаженные овощами, то, как солнце может грет еще теплее, чем в Яркой Луне, какими чудесными могут быть дикие цветы в лесах рядом, и как теперь они могут зажить вместе. Она не боится рассказывать о своих чувствах — о том, как никогда не переставала верить в нее, как ждала все это время, как была рада вновь обнять и услышать ее голос сразу после войны, как по ночам в палатках пыталась думать обо всем, но все сводилось к ней, и Скорпия какое-то время даже не верит в то, что все это говорят именно ей, а потом чувствует вину за то, что, будучи под контролем Прайма, о Перфьюме совсем не думала.

В Плюмерии удивительно — как в какой-то сказочной деревне из книжки, как в ярком и добром сне, со всеми этими непонятными овощами и фруктами, с вечерними песнями у костра и цветочными венками на голове, и сначала девушка без памяти влюбляется и в деревню, и в Перфьюму, а позже все же приходят сомнения.

***

Скорпии немного стыдно признавать то, что ей больше всего нравится просто смотреть на облака — они кажутся ей мягкими, вылепленными и раскиданными по небу вручную, такими, словно пока они есть над ее головой, ничего плохого точно не может случиться, и лишь это успокаивает ее. Они — постоянное напоминание о том, что она больше не солдатка Орды, они — знак того, что счастье для нее действительно возможно, что больше не нужно прятать саму себя от других, и она чувствует себя свободной. Девушка все еще пытается считать до десяти, выравнивать свое дыхание и закрывать глаза, слушая только биение своего собственного сердца, но ничего из этого не помогает так, как облака, и Перфьюма говорит, что это здорово, раз у нее получилось найти что-то «свое»; Скорпия думает, что, раз уж она так говорит, значит стыдиться действительно нечего, и большую часть суток проводит на улице.

Со временем девушка замечает, что Перфьюма легко влюбляется, и иногда кажется, что нет и дня, в который ее сердце не дрогнуло бы при виде какой-нибудь замечательной девушки, улыбнувшейся ей в ответ. Эти чувства — мимолетны и легки, они как солнечные лучи и свежий ветер посреди дня, но все же не имеют никакого значения для нее, хоть с ними и веселее жить. Скорпия пугается, потому что начинает казаться, что на самом-то деле чувства Перфьюмы к ней — точно такая же одноразовая влюбленность, обычная людская доброта, к которой она просто не привыкла, и все это заставляет ее сомневаться в каждом своем шаге. Ей не хочется быть навязчивой, не хочется стать для нее кем-то, кто не понимает намеков и просто не может идти своей дорогой — ведь она всю свою жизнь была именно такой, — и это лишь еще один новый страх и повод для сомнений. 

По большей части рядом с Перфьюмой замечательно, и Скорпия на самом-то деле и не думает просить большего, но где-то далеко внутри ей кажется, что чего-то не хватает, и у нее не получается выкинуть эти мысли из головы — как может быть недостаточного того, что есть у нее сейчас? За все годы, проведенные в Орде, у нее были лишь фотография родительниц, которых она совсем не помнит, пара ненужных костюмов, а еще маленький плюшевый скорпион и осколок черного граната, напоминающий ей обо всем, кем у нее никогда не получится стать, и это далеко не самый большой багаж, но внутри что-то трепещет и просит начать искать, и она не выдерживает. Однажды, поддавшись какому-то глупому импульсу и желанию все же увидеть, что случилось с Зоной Страха после окончания войны, они вместе с Энтраптой возвращаются туда, и Скорпия почти не узнает это место — земля, на которой раньше не росли даже сорняки, все же смогла расцвести благодаря Ши-ре. 

Девушка знает — ее любят всецело, искренне и по-настоящему, в Плюмерии ей рады и рано или поздно точно не будут против объединения королевств, но своего королевства у нее нет, а быть частью другого неожиданно кажется слишком странным. Потом приходит самое страшное чувство — желание вернуться, и с ним принцесса не справляется, потому что оно резкое, напоминающее теперь о себе каждый день, навязчивое и безумно тоскливое. Оно — словно предательство, словно физическая оболочка для слов «мне тебя недостаточно», словно возможность раз и навсегда доказать всем, что она глупая дура, привязанная к месту, разрушившему ее жизнь — только подумать, что вообще на это скажет Катра? — и она никак не решается рассказать об этом Перфьюме, хоть та и видит, что что-то не так. 

Она пытается отвлечься: помогает на полях, медитирует с Перфьюмой, часто посещает Яркую Луну, чтобы встретиться с другими принцессами, и однажды Глиммер предлагает посетить вместе с ней Мистакор, и она тут же соглашается, даже не успев спросить что это за место. Всю дорогу королева рассказывает о том, как ей понравится там — королевство пропитано магией и теплым ветром, в термальных источниках Скорпия наконец сможет расслабиться, а на песчаных пляжах теперь лучше всего видно звезды ночью. Кастаспелла встречает их сразу же, как они пересекают невидимую границу, и принцесса наконец-то узнает ее имя — все это время она была для нее лишь на вид приятной женщиной, умеющей делать «разные штуки с магией», а оказалась верховной волшебницей и действительно приятной женщиной.

Девушка без замедлений соглашается на экскурсию, которую ей тут же предлагают с невероятно заразительным энтузиазмом, и Каста, подхватив ее под руку, быстро ведет их в самый центр. Скорпия на самом деле удивлена всем этим — детьми, бегающими за своими собственными иллюзиями, коридорами с огромными статуями главных волшебниц, старинным фрескам и витражами, да и самим фактом того, что все это время существовало место, подобное Мистакору. Единственной магией, что принцесса видела за всю свою жизнь до Альянса, были лишь странные силы Шэдоу Вивер, разбавленные черным гранатом, и она думала, что все волшебство такое.

Кастаспелла много шутит — странно, используя немного глуповатые каламбуры и заставляя Глиммер время от времени закатывать глаза и растерянно улыбаться, но Скорпия искренне смеется над каждой шуткой, и волшебница, положив одну ладонь на сердце, а другую на ее плечо, говорит, что она замечательная, и принцесса удивленно краснеет, собираясь сказать что-то вроде «вы тоже замечательная», но женщина тут же вновь хватает ее под руку и ведет в Лунарий. Они остаются в Мистакоре на несколько дней, потому что пару из них приходится выделить под экскурсии Кастаспеллы, походы на песчаный пляж и термальные источники, и Глиммер не успевает разобраться со всеми делами, ради которых они на самом-то деле и отправились сюда. 

Через пару недель после путешествия Скорпия получает от Кастаспеллы большой зеленый свитер с дополнительными прорезями для шипов на плечах и маленькую открытку, в которой написано, что она желанная гостья в Мистакоре, и принцесса много раз перечитывает ее, а потом специально отправляется в Яркую Луну, чтобы Глиммер помогла ей отправить ответ. В замке они находят самую красивую бумагу — Катра удивляется тому, что бумага вообще может быть красивой, — Скорпия, закусив верхнюю губу, под контролем Глиммер, Боу, Адоры и Катры портит несколько листов, потому что передумывает содержание письма, и в итоге, заливаясь краской, выводит лишь кривоватое «большое спасибо», а стрелок, пока девушка упаковывает записку, с грозным взглядом запрещает подругам шутить по этому поводу.

***

Скорпию тянет к Кастаспелле по, как ей кажется, одной простой причине — она в какой-то степени похожа на нее саму, и именно такой девушка всегда представляла одну из своих матерей. Волшебница тоже беспокойная и по-своему бедовая, у нее теплая, заботливая и словно родная улыбка, а еще от нее сильно пахнет сладкой черникой, и девушке немного стыдно за то, что у нее получилось привязаться к ней за всего за одно посещение Мистакора, но с этим ничего не поделать, и принцесса, надев подаренный свитер, решает вновь отправиться вместе с Глиммер. День вместе с Кастаспеллой вновь проходит замечательно: женщина позволяет ей присутствовать на одном из своих уроков, потом приглашает на ужин в своей комнате — Скорпия узнает, что волшебница еще и готовит замечательно, — а после него, сбежав вместе с ней от Глиммер, желающей всего лишь разобраться с бумагами, они долго гуляют по улицам Мистакора, и Кастаспелла по просьбе принцессы рассказывает о том, как устроена учеба в королевстве.

Скорпии совсем не хочется уходить от нее, когда Глиммер все же находит их, и волшебница, сославшись на слишком позднее время и предстоящий выходной, все же уговаривает племянницу разобраться с делами завтра, и провожает девушек до их комнат, а затем желает доброй ночи и уходит к себе. Даже в этих словах принцесса чувствует что-то родное — то, как она говорит их с теплой и усталой улыбкой, как мягко проводит ладонью по ее плечу, а потом, уже уходя, машет ей на прощание, и все это кажется таким замечательными и трепетным, что Скорпия так и не может заснуть. Она вновь натягивает свой свитер, тихо выходит из комнаты и, надеясь, что никто не примет ее в темном коридоре за монстра, блуждает по залам, разглядывая фрески на стенах.

Принцесса останавливается у статуи Шэдоу Вивер — она долго рассматривает потрескавшийся местами камень, въевшиеся в него угольные надписи, которые, видимо, пытаются каждый раз отмыть, и думает: стоило ли все это того? Скорпия жалеет, что у них нет ее портрета со времен Лайт Спиннер — должно быть, она была совсем другой, и девушке всегда было интересно то, как на самом деле выглядела женщина, почти вырастившая ее и половину Орды.

— Скорпия, — за спиной слышится голос Кастаспеллы, и девушка, вздрогнув, тут же оборачивается. Волшебница выглядит непривычно уставшей: она кутается в темно-синий кардиган, доходящий почти до щиколотки, с распущенными волосами и без своей черной помады и короны, чуть хмурится и поджимает верхнюю губу, и девушка растерянно отводит взгляд в сторону. — Почему ты не спишь? 

— Не уснуть, — она пожимает плечами. — Извините, я сейчас... — Скорпия неуверенно смотрит на нее, — я сейчас же уйду.

— Все в порядке, — женщина легко улыбается. — Тут не наказывают за ночные прогулки, дорогая.

— Тогда ладно, — на выходе произносит принцесса и потерянно чешет затылок. Кастаспелла так и остается стоять перед ней, смотря то на нее, то на статуи позади, и Скорпии до жути неловко — кажется, что нужно сказать что-то, но она не знает, стоит ли, и поэтому какое-то время они стоят в тишине. — А вы почему не спите? — все же спрашивает и поджимает губы.

— Нужно забрать кое-какие бумаги из кабинета, — волшебница убирает прядь волос за ухо и пожимает плечами. — Не ходи долго, хорошо? Если ты проспишь завтра, то мне придется все утро заниматься с Глиммер ее королевскими делами, — они улыбаются, — а она до сих пор злится, что сегодня ничего не получилось.

— Она сделала мне выговор, — девушка понимающе кивает.

— Мне тоже, — Кастаспелла тихо смеется, запахивая на груди кардиган. — Ладно... я пойду, — она неловко потирает плечо. — Доброй ночи, Скорпия, — и улыбается, а затем идет дальше по коридору.

— Доброй ночи, — чуть поникши отвечает принцесса.

Она смотрит ей вслед и думает о том, что навязываться не хорошо, особенно понимая, что у волшебницы и без нее много работы, но все же делает глубокий вдох и рывком идет за ней.

— Кастаспелла, — Скорпия останавливается, и женщина оборачивается. — Если у вас… если у вас есть свободное время сейчас, — она неловко смотрит в сторону, — то, может быть… мы могли бы поговорить?

— Почему бы и нет, — волшебница улыбается и кивает. — Пойдем, — зовет девушку к себе, и Скорпия облегченно выдыхает и догоняет ее.

Они заходят в кабинет Кастаспеллы буквально на пару секунд, и принцесса не успевает толком разглядеть его, а затем идут в ее комнату — там пахнет черникой еще сильнее, чем от нее самой, и Скорпия никак не может понять от чего именно исходит запах. На столе стоят пара свечей на серебристом ажурном подносе, открытая бутылка вина и бокал, большая стопка старых книг и исписанный чернилами лист, и девушка со смущением думает, что, наверное, она оторвала верховную волшебницу от какой-то важной магической работы.

Женщина предлагает Скорпии присесть за стол, а сама достает из шкафчика второй бокал и наливает в него немного вина.

— Держи, — Кастаспелла протягивает ей его, но тут же резко останавливается и чуть прищуривается. — Подожди. Сколько тебе полных лет?

— Двадцать? — неуверенно отвечает девушка, смотря на нее так, словно ожидая одобрения, и волшебница поджимает губы. — Может быть, девятнадцать. Или восемнадцать… или двадцать один, я, если честно, не уверена… 

— Наверное, лучше сока, — задумчиво кивает она и убирает бокал, а затем направляется к двери. — Виноградный или апельсиновый?

Скорпия вновь растерянно смотрит на нее, и Кастаспелла говорит, что принесет оба на пробу, и та неловко улыбается в ответ.

Пока волшебницы нет, девушка борется с желанием рассмотреть ее комнату, и любопытство быстро побеждает. Она подходит к шкафу с книгами и коллекцией камней, всматривается под разными углами в переливающиеся на свету обложки и разноцветные кристаллы, аккуратно проводит кончиком клешни по россыпи опала, а затем замечает стоящую сбоку маленькую рамку со старой фотографией и поджимает губы. Скорпия сразу понимает, что на ней вся семья Кастаспеллы — совсем маленькая она, тянущая руки к смеющемуся и столь же юному отцу Глиммер, и стоящие за ними мужчина и женщина, на головах которых надеты короны, похожие на ту, что носит сама волшебница, и девушка изучающе вглядывается в лица. Если их родители когда-то были правителями Мистакора, то в том, что их дети оказались одними из самых сильных магов, нет ничего удивительного, и принцесса задумывается, какого это — действительно знать свои корни.

Все, что она слышала о своих матерях, это то, что они храбро погибли в бою с Восстанием, и, кажется, не проходило и дня, в который Хордак не напоминал, что ей следовало бы равняться на них и не позорить память о своих великих предках, но сейчас, наконец покинув Орду, Скорпия не совсем уверена в том, что все это правда. Ей хочется думать, что им, быть может, удалось сбежать, как только они увидели то, во что превратилось их королевство, и у них просто не было возможности забрать ее с собой — вдруг новая планета была бы еще опаснее для ребенка? Вдруг они боялись, что ошибаются? Вдруг у них просто не получилось найти пути назад и сейчас, сидя где-нибудь под теми же звездами, что и она сама, они все еще пытаются найти ее? Эти мысли согревают — они словно добрая сказка с открытым концом на ночь, и на самом деле это куда лучше, чем думать, что она боролась с принцессами на костях своих матерей.

Кастаспелла возвращается в комнату тихо, и Скорпия замечает ее лишь когда та, поставив бутылки с соком на стол, подходит к ней ближе.

— Они погибли, когда мне было три года, — произносит женщина, смотря на рамку в ее клешне. — Это была первая атака Орды, — она пожимает плечами, когда девушка возвращает ей фотографию, — и после этого Мистакор сделали невидимым для других.

Волшебница пару раз проводит большим пальцем по стеклу, убирая пыль с фигур родителей, а затем ставит ее на место и шумно выдыхает.

— Мне… — принцесса виновато смотрит на нее и сжимает клешни, — мне очень жаль.

— Все в порядке, — Кастаспелла улыбается, дотронувшись до ее плеча. — Это было очень давно, и я их совсем не помню. 

— И вы… ну, знаете, — Скорпия немного растерянно смотрит в сторону, а затем переводит на нее взгляд, — не скучаете по ним?

— Иногда я думаю о том, как все сложилось бы, будь они живы, — волшебница пожимает плечами. — И иногда мне бывает очень одиноко. Но в то же время… — она запахивает кардиган на груди, — как я могу скучать по тому, чего у меня никогда не было?

Девушка словно чувствует все ее слова — они наполнены той же слабой тоской, что и ее собственные, и она задумывается о том, как действительно можно скучать по тому, чего у нее никогда не было возможности узнать. 

— Какой тебе понравился? — Кастаспелла указывает на свою коллекцию и слегка улыбается.

— О, — Скорпия растерянно качает головой, — они все очень красивые. Вот этот… — она неуверенно дотрагивается кончиком клешни до молочно-белого полупрозрачного камня, — он милый. Похож на тот большой в Яркой Луне.

— Лунный камень, — волшебница берет минерал и аккуратно проворачивает его в руке. — Он тебе подойдет, — она кивает, протягивая его ей, и принцесса удивленно смотрит на нее, — можешь просто носить в кармане или оставить возле кровати. 

— Я не…

— Бери, — Кастаспелла улыбается, вкладывая его в ее клешню. — Это подарок, и отказы не принимаются.

Скорпия смущенно благодарит ее и прячет камень в карман костюма, и волшебница приглашает ее сесть за стол, а затем ставит перед ней обе бутылки с соком. Девушка долго пытается распробовать виноградный и почти сразу же убирает в сторону апельсиновый, и Кастаспелла смотрит на нее с легкой улыбкой, подпирая рукой голову.

— Так о чем ты хотела поговорить? — женщина делает пару глотков из своего бокала и поправляет волосы. 

— О, — Скорпия отодвигает от себя бутылку и вытирает губы, — на самом деле… я не уверена. Я просто подумала, что это было бы классно — поговорить с вами, — она виновато отводит взгляд в сторону. — Извините.

— Хватит извиняться, — волшебница улыбается, откидываясь на спинку своего стула. — Не надо извиняться за то, что хочешь поговорить с кем-то.

— Да… — устало вздыхает она, поправляя волосы. — Перфьюма тоже так говорит. Это старая привычка.

Кастаспелла понимающе смотрит на нее, а затем вновь делает пару глотков.

— Глиммер сказала мне, что ты живешь на Плюмерии сейчас, — женщина отодвигает в сторону бумаги. — Как там?

— О, — Скорпия улыбается, — там замечательно. По сравнению с Ордой — замечательно. Ну, знаете — все эти деревья, цветы, овощи... они у костра каждый день поют, представляете? — она усмехается и чешет затылок. — Я всегда думала, что это у меня энергии через край — ну, так Катра говорила, — но вот там действительно энергии через край. Причем у всех.

— Значит, ты там как дома? — Кастаспелла улыбается, и принцесса тут же заметно тушуется. — Я что-то не так сказала? — волшебница непонимающе смотрит на нее, и девушка тут же мотает головой.

— Нет, просто… — Скорпия неуверенно переводит взгляд в сторону и пару раз нервно клацает клешнями, — у меня никогда не было своего дома. То есть, — она растерянно пожимает плечами, — я знаю, что у меня было королевство до Орды. Но у меня — осознающей себя меня — всегда была Орда. Только Орда. А потом неожиданно появилась Яркая Луна, затем Плюмерия... и вы еще говорите, что мне и здесь рады. Это так странно, — она грустно улыбается, — что у меня есть столько чужих королевств, в которых мне рады, а своего — нет.

Скорпия произносит это с какой-то легкой, но в то же время с ног до головы окутывающей тоской, и Кастаспелла сочувствующе улыбается.

— Я не жалуюсь на то, что у меня есть сейчас, вы не подумайте, — девушка качает головой, растерянно и немного испуганно смотря на нее. — Я просто… иногда мне становится так, ну, знаете, не по себе. Словно я не там, где должна быть. И мне кажется, что… 

Принцесса отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь подобрать слова, и ей вновь кажется, что говорить все это вслух сродни предательству, ведь Перфьюма — это все, о чем она могла мечтать в своей жизни, и желать чего-то большего просто глупо и эгоистично. Кастаспелла смотрит на Скорпию с сожалением и невероятным желанием обнять как можно крепче, и тихо продолжает за нее:

— Яркая Луна не стала твоим домом, — она мягко сжимает ее клешню, — и Плюмерия тоже.

Девушка вглядывается в ее лицо пару секунд, а затем слабо кивает и шумно выдыхает, закрывая одной клешней глаза.

— Ты говорила об этом Перфьюме?

— Она расстроится, потому что думает, что мне хорошо тут, — тихо отвечает девушка. — И мне на самом деле хорошо, но мне хорошо с ней, а не в Плюмерии.

— То, что ты любишь ее, — женщина вновь мягко дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до ее клешни, — замечательно. Любовь замечательна, — она заглядывает ей в лицо. — И нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотеть быть с ней рядом. 

— То есть, — Скорпия непонимающе смотрит в сторону, — вы говорите, что я должна остаться?

Волшебница тяжело вздыхает:

— Дослушай меня, — она слегка улыбается, и девушка тут же извиняется, опустив плечи. — Так… — Кастаспелла убирает прядь волос за ухо. — Это более чем нормально — хотеть быть с ней. Но ты не должна забывать о самой себе, — Каста чуть крепче сжимает ее клешню. — Я понимаю, что это тяжело, но ты — самое важное из всего, что у тебя есть. Обрести свой собственный дом не значит оставить всех позади. Это значит сделать саму себя счастливой.

Скорпия молча смотрит на нее какое-то время, вдумывается в слова и в ее улыбку, а затем опускает голову и переводит взгляд в сторону.

— Я боюсь, что подведу ее, — тихо говорит девушка, и Кастаспелла замечает слезы в ее глазах. — Все это… это будет непросто — переделать всю Зону Страха. Если бы не Ши-ра, там даже не росло бы ничего… мне нужна будет помощь остальных. То есть... мне будет очень нужна помощь остальных.

— Так почему ты думаешь, что тебе откажут в помощи?

Скорпия молчит, путаясь в своих собственных мыслях и не находя в них ответа. 

— Перфьюма поможет тебе, и я в этом уверена, — волшебница улыбается, пожимая плечами. — И все остальные принцессы тоже помогут, Скорпия. Я помогу тебе, мой брат поможет. Ты не будешь одна.

— А если там остался кто-то? — девушка выпрямляется. — Как мне с ними поступить?

— Они могут захотеть остаться, — Кастаспелла ведет одним плечом в сторону и делает глоток из бокала. — Ты знаешь их лучше, чем я. Они, как и ты, выросли в Орде, и, быть может, тоже хотят найти себе дом. Ты можешь им его дать.

— А если не хотят? — она непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Если они... если они не примут меня? Я такая себе принцесса, если честно... 

— Я не знаю, Скорпия, — волшебница вздыхает и пожимает плечами. — Никто не узнает, если ты не попробуешь.

Принцесса тяжело вздыхает, думая о том, что этот разговор одновременно путает и придает храбрости, и Кастаспелла вновь берет ее за руку.

— Что бы в итоге не вышло, — она чуть сжимает ее клешню, — у тебя буду те, кто поможет тебе. И Перфьюма не отвернется от тебя, но для начала нужно поговорить с ней и рассказать все, что ты чувствуешь. Иначе ничего точно не выйдет, — и слабо улыбается.

Разговор длится еще какое-то время, и Скорпия, все же поверившая в ее слова, обещает, что поговорит с Перфьюмой сразу по возвращению в Плюмерию. Сидя рядом с Кастаспеллой, в ее теплой комнате и с этим ужасно сладким виноградным соком, это все кажется простым, но как только она оказывается одна, в темноте и полной тишине, все становится так же тяжело, как и раньше. Девушка думает: то, что ей страшно, все же нормально — это слепой шаг, тяжелое решение и полный переворот всей ее жизни, это, быть может, зарождение нового королевства, и, конечно же, легким оно не будет.

***

Они покидают Мистакор на следующий день поздно вечером, хоть Глиммер и предлагает остаться до утра — Скорпия, неожиданно увлеченная порывом и вновь и вновь прокручивающая в своей голове слова Кастаспеллы, решает как можно быстрее вернуться домой и наконец решить все хотя бы для самой себя. Волшебница на прощание обнимает ее так крепко, как, кажется, ее никто не обнимал, и это тоже придает уверенности — если ничего не получится, то в Мистакоре от нее точно не отвернутся.

Плюмерия встречает ее еще светящимися углями в потушенных кострах и сладким запахом морковных пирогов, и Скорпия, стушевавшись, думает, что, быть может, лучше сперва поужинать на улице, а потом поговорить, но все же делает глубокий вдох, стоя у домика Перфьюмы, а затем заходит.


End file.
